Me es imposible
by Anye
Summary: Esto  es un amor prohibido… pero no puedo evitar sentir esto me es imposible [ONE SHOT Fujicest]


**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, ya lo sabemos, en caso de que así sea me di cuenta que seria un todos con todos, lo comprobaran en el fic. En fin historia echa sin algún motivo que no sea entretenimiento… me entienden no?

**Advertencia:** Incesto… shonen ai ya saben a los que no les guste están invitados a cerrar la ventana e irse por otro fic que talvez les guste quien te obliga a leerlo… yo no.

**Summari:** Esto es un amor prohibido… pero no puedo evitar sentir esto me es imposible [ONE SHOT Fujicest

_**Me es imposible…**_

**By:** Anye

**+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Es la verdad, esto es un amor prohibido, no se porque pero me di cuenta que había empezado a amarte. Pensaba que lo hacía porque eres mi hermano, mi hermano menor, yo debía protegerte era mi deber y sin embargo si había otro motivo mas.

Había empezado a sentir amor hacia ti, y no ese amor fraternal que se suele tener, sino amor incondicional que se tiene hacia una persona.

Después de todo no me di cuenta de ello hasta hace algunos meses ya cuando me era imposible negarlo.

Celos, quizá eso me abrió los ojos con respecto a lo que sentía, yo soy una persona celosa y me molestaba que siempre estabas con ese idiota de Hajime, acaso estabas enamorado de el? Por suerte para el no fue así, tu lo habías rechazado y entonces yo me sentí aliviado.

Pero para que me tomo la molestia de pensar es esto una vez mas?

Ya lo hice tantas veces, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo eres perfecto, y aun así que es lo que llegaste a sentir hacia mi?

Casi logro que me odies, todo por ser yo. Acaso es tan malo cuidarte tanto? Para ti si lo es, después de todo ya dejaste de ser un niño pequeño y eso es un hábito de cuando éramos niños y ambos dependíamos del otro.

Aquí se presenta otra pregunta, cuantas veces desee tus labios?

No lo recuerdo, esto no es novedad, lo que siento hacia ti no nació ayer, nació hace meses, pero no podía aceptarlo como podía amarte si eres mi hermano?

En este momento ya no quiero separarme de ti, no recuerdo como es que llegue a tus brazos. Talvez me quede dormido como suele ocurrir en algunas ocasiones, si ese es el caso prefiero seguir dormido en tus brazos.

-+-+-+-+-

Es increíble, intente negarlo y me es imposible, porque es que ocurre esto?

Intente alejarme de ti y en muchas ocasiones llegue a lastimarte, cuando estaba en la Seigaku me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Te quería mas que a nadie, y no me refiero a ese amor entre hermanos sino a algo mas, ese es uno de los motivos por los que me fui, el tenis tan solo vino de por medio. Yo no podía estar contigo porque sabia que este sentimientos se intensificaba. No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, este es un amor prohibido, la sociedad, nuestros padres, los demás, todos que dirían?

Este es un gran tabú en la sociedad, y por ello no lo pude soportar tenia que huir, tenia que alejarme de ti lo mas pronto posible y entonces me fui a Saint Rudolph, allí no estabas tu, no estaba nadie ya que era un internado sin embargo antes de irme fingí molestia y odio hacia ti, tu eras el chico perfecto de Seigaku, todos te conocían, eras un genio y a mi solo me comparaban contigo por ello, ese incidente ayudo a mi huida.

Pero no sirvió de nada el alejarme de ti de hecho solo hacia que te extrañe, extrañaba cuando nos íbamos a casa juntos, cuando nos sentábamos a cenar y aquellas noches en las que alguno de nosotros necesitaba hablar de algún problema y entonces acudíamos al otro, horas de conversación que nos reconfortaban.

Ya en el internado esperaba con ansias el fin de semana, cuando yo regresaba y tu me recibías con una sonrisa y aun así yo mostraba tremenda frialdad hacia ti.

Ahora es sábado por la noche, estas ultimas semanas al parecer has estado pensativo y algo confundido, talvez tanto como yo y por los viejos tiempos decidimos ver una película, tu te quedaste dormido y de algún modo caíste en mi regazo. Yo solo me limito a observarte, quien lo diría tu rostro apacible te hace ver hermoso y pareces una persona inocente y tierna algo que ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

Tu como nadie eres vengativo y bastante celoso eres una persona de temer pero tal como estas ahora no lo pareces.

Pero nada importa, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo que me sea posible, solo quiero estar junto a ti…

-+-+-+-+-+

Al parecer el aun no se dio cuenta de que estoy despierto, de saberlo probablemente diría "será mejor que te vayas a dormir" eso diría sin embargo ya no soporto la tentación quiero por lo menos una vez probar tus labios que tanto me tientan así que tan solo digo.

- Yuuta… - en un tono que sonara inocente como si recién me hubiera despertado, segundos después escucho.

- Hermano – mientras lentamente retira sus brazos de mi entorno, quizá para que pudiera levantarme, yo tan solo me siento a su lado y siento como el me mira, eso es extraño el nunca me había mirado de ese modo.

No tengo idea de que hora sea, parece que nuestros padres aun no han regresado ya que tenían una reunión con unos amigos y nuestra hermana probablemente este con su novio o de lo contrario en la casa de una de sus amigas y ya recuerdo el porque de la tranquilidad.

Sigo sentado a su lado, parece que por primera vez no le molesta que estemos así, me refiero a así de cerca y en la oscuridad que brinda su habitación que es tan acogedora, notó que la película termino hace mucho pero no me importa ni aunque haya terminado hace horas quizá esta es mi única oportunidad y yo ya no puedo resistirlo así que tan solo digo

- Yuuta – logrando captar un poco de su atención

- mh?

- Perdóname – antes de dejarme guiar por la lujuria y juntar mis labios con los de el. Son calidos, suaves y deliciosos. El esta impresionado puedo sentirlo aunque no lo este viendo sin embargo me impresiona que aun no me haya apartado de el ya que lo estoy besando a mi propio hermano.

Pasan largos segundos y me separo, ciertamente sus labios son exquisitos y yo simplemente lo rodeo con mis brazos y hundo mi rostro en su hombro tan solo para pronunciar

- perdóname Yuuta – y no oigo nada mas en la habitación

**+-+-++-+-**

No puedo reaccionar, Syusuke cava de besarme y pronunciar "perdóname" yo había querido probar sus labios tantas veces pero el me robo mi primer beso, pasan unos minutos y ya puedo reaccionar, el me esta abrazando y yo al reaccionar tan solo correspondo, esto era lo que quería… estar con el…

- Hermano – digo una vez, ya correspondí y parece que esta impresionado, talvez no se esperaba ninguna de estas acciones de mi parte y después escucho

- Yuuta… Te amo – y yo no se que responderle, yo también lo amo pero no esta bien nada de esto esta bien y aun así respondo

- yo también – digo y el sigue atónito ante mi confesión y para cerciorarse dice

- esto es en serio… te amo mas que a un hermano – me dice con determinación y yo respondo lo mismo que hace unos minutos

- Yo también – y después de unos minutos en su rostro se forma una sonrisa hermosa que nunca antes había visto y esto sigue sin estar bien… no puedo tener nada con el, es mi hermano, es mi Aniki, es un chico, esto lo rompe todo.

Intenta acercarse a mi una vez mas para darme talvez un beso pero mi cuerpo reacciona sin mi consentimiento y evita tal acto

- no, no esta bien – digo entristecido

- lo se

- entonces!?

- Yuuta confía en mi… vamos a estar bien

- Pero hermano

- No, yo soy Syusuke en este momento – dice antes de robarme un beso el cual yo correspondo con algo de miedo

- superaremos esto… aunque este mal… Yuuta solo me importas tu nada mas que tu– dice y me rodea con sus brazos

- Syusuke…

- Te lo aseguro yo te voy a proteger

- … jm… claro solo tu – es lo ultimo que digo antes de fundirme una vez mas en sus labios… vamos a estar bien porque se nos es imposible alejarnos del otro…

**/ FIN /**

SOY LA UNICA LOK!! Que se la pasa escribiendo de toda pareja de pot que se le pasa por la mente…

Primer intento de incest q tal? bueno esto visto desde ambos puntos de vista me refiero a yuuta y syusuke creo q a Fuji me falta ponerlo con Eiji y ya tengo una colección

Fuji x tez

Fuji x Ryoma

Fuji X Bunta

Syusuke x Yuuta

Y si lo hago Fuji x Eiji OO por kami!!! Pero pensándolo bien tengo un fic donde ya hasta lo puse con taka-san entonces se agrega Fuji x taka…

Dios mío Fuji es de todos en mi cabeza ¬¬ pero lo digo una vez mas odio la kiddnes Pair y sin embargo escribí de ellos bueno ya basta de delirios

hasta la prox

**Anye: 8 /07/2007**

**9:30 pm**


End file.
